L'Ange et le Chasseur
by MicroFish
Summary: Dean a besoin de vacances, il accepte à contre cœur et se retrouve plongé dans la solitude du bunker. Jusqu'à ce qu'il invite Cas à se joindre à lui. [Destiel]


**Petit long OS : du Destiel amoureux et lemon comme on aime !**

 **Juste pour le plaisir (Voui, j'me rattrape de mon "drama" précédent...)**

* * *

Sam venait tout juste de rentrer d'une chasse avec son frère. Une chasse qui avait… très mal tourné. Ok, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils combattaient des loups-garous sauf que, ce coup-ci, et bien, ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés avec cinq garous mais dix voire même une quinzaine. Dean n'avait pas vraiment calculé. Merde, ce devait juste être une chasse de routine, mais non, ils avaient bâclé leur boulot et n'avaient pas songé une seule fois que les monstres pouvaient être autant dans une même famille.

" _Bon sang, Dean, laisse moi t'aider ! Tu tiens à peine sur tes deux jambes !_ " cria le jeune Winchester en obligeant son frère à le laisser le porter, son bras trouvant sa place entre ses aisselles. " _Dean, reste avec moi !_ " Le faible son de grognement de l'aîné finit par alerter Sam. " _CASTIEL ! AMÈNES TOI ! C'EST POUR DEAN !_ "

Sam posa son frère tendrement sur le lit du motel quand il entendit le bruit - devenu commun - des ailes de l'ange.

" _Que s'est-il passé, Sam ?_ " L'ange n'attendit pas la réponse, il se jeta sur le lit de son protégé et fit circuler sa grâce entre ses mains sur les plaies du blessé. Une fois que Castiel fut sûre de n'avoir omis aucune blessure, il se positionna devant le cadet, les bras ballants contre son corps. " _J'attends ton explication._ "

" _Une chasse banale contre des loups-garous, nous n'avons pas envisagé qu'ils soient aussi nombreux. Merci, Castiel._ " Il posa une main sur son épaule en lui envoyant un regard plein de reconnaissance. Ce dernier leva deux doigts sur le front du cadet pour soigner ses plaies également.

" _Dean va avoir besoin de repos, Sam. Vous devriez retourner au bunker._ " Puis, il disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant le bras de Sam retomber dans le vide.

* * *

" _Non, Dean. Tu as besoin de repos._ " Sam venait de prendre les clés de l'impala et se dirigeait vers les escaliers menant vers l'entrée du bunker.

" _Parce qu'un emplumé de docteur te l'a dit ?_ " Dean suivait les mouvements de son frère. " _Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir chasser tout seul !_ "

Sam s'arrêta net forçant Dean à faire de même derrière lui. " _Je ne serais pas seul, Dean ! Je pars avec Bobby alors maintenant, tu restes là, tu te mates le seigneur des anneaux et tu attends mon retour !_ "

" _Mfff._ " Dean venait de croiser les bras sur son torse.

" _Dean, s'il te plaît. Tu as vraiment besoin de repos. Et puis, je ne serais pas long, deux trois jours, tout au plus._ " Il fit à nouveau un pas et fut soulagé de ne voir aucun mouvement de la part de son aîné. Il grimpa les marches et jeta un coup d'oeil en se penchant sur la balustrade vers lui. " _Et puis, ça fait quoi, plus de deux semaines que tu n'as pas maté un porno ? Je suis sur que tu es en manque !_ "

" _Jerk !_ " Répliqua aussitôt le chasseur, un sourire vaincu sur le visage. Bon ok, il n'allait pas refuser quelques jours de vacances.

" _Bitch !_ " Sam commença à ouvrir la porte, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

" _Okey pour des vacances mais en cas de pépin, tu m'appelles ! Compris ?_ " Il venait de grimper quelques marches pour pouvoir apercevoir le visage de son petit frère.

" _Oui, grand frère !_ " Il lui fit une grimace comme il en avait l'habitude quand il était plus jeune et fit un pas vers la sortie avant de faire demi-tour. " _Oh ! J'ai rempli le frigo de tartes et de bières en fait._ "

" _Génial ! Barre toi maintenant et passe le bonjour à Bobby ! Il me manque ce vieux tas de ferraille !_ " Un simple rire agréable lui répondit avant qu'une porte se claque et qu'il se retrouve seul dans l'immense bunker. Bon allez, pour ces premières heures de vacances, il allait remplir son estomac à s'en tordre les tripes.

* * *

Voilà plus de douze heures qu'il était seul, il venait de s'empiffrer une nouvelle part de tarte et décapsuler une nouvelle bière devant un nouvel épisode de Dr Sexy… Bref, il se faisait bien chier. Il baissa le son de la télévision et sortit son téléphone pour y pianoter le numéro de son frère qu'il connaissait par coeur. Trois bips retentir avant que la voix de son frère n'apparaisse au bout du fil.

" _Tu t'ennuies, hein ?_ " Il pouvait entendre le petit sourire mesquin sur ses lèvres.

" _Comment ça se passe ? Une histoire de fantôme alors ?_ " Un soupir arriva à son oreille.

" _J'sais pas, Bobby fait des recherches là-dessus mais j'ai peur que ce soit autre chose. Mais t'inquiète pas, va. Profite de ces jours de congés._ "

" _Je m'ennuie comme un rat mort, Sammy. Vous êtes sûre de pas avoir besoin de moi ?_ " Il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres pour y boire une gorgée.

" _Dean… Non. Pas besoin de toi et puis, ça me fait des vacances à moi aussi, me gâche pas ce plaisir._ " Il ne put que sourire avant d'envoyer une insulte fraternelle en guise de réplique faisant simplement rire Sam. " _Je paries que tu es installé dans le canapé, une bière à la main devant la télé, vrai ?_ "

" _Touché p'tit frère ! Avec une part de tarte devant moi et le beau docteur sexy à travers l'écran._ " Il s'avachit plus confortablement dans le fauteuil et étend ses jambes devant lui pour poser ses pieds sur la table basse.

" _Pourquoi ne demandes tu pas à Castiel de passer du temps avec toi ?_ " L'évocation de ce nom tendit Dean et il mit quelques secondes à répondre.

" _Non, j'suis sûr qu'il est occupé avec tous ses copains emplumés._ " Automatiquement, il se gratta la nuque mal à l'aise. " _Et puis, qui te dit que Cas aimerait passer du temps avec moi ?_ "

" _Parce qu'il adooore passer du temps avec son petit protégé avec qui il a un lien spéciaaaal !_ " répondit Sam d'un ton enjoué et farceur ne se doutant pas une seconde que Dean rougissait, priant réellement que Sam ait raison.

" _Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, banane ! Bon allez, j'te laisse, mon épisode préféré est entrain de passer._ "

" _J'repars à mes recherches alors. A plus frérot !_ "

Dean coupa la communication et se servit à nouveau une gorgée de bière en retournant les paroles de son frère dans sa tête. Bon sang, il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve seul avec Cas. C'était un ange du seigneur comme il aimait s'appeler. Un putain d'ange avec des ailes et des pouvoirs de malade. Et Dean, lui, ne désirait que goûter l'odeur de ses lèvres, poser sa langue sur son corps pâle, sentir le contact du corps nu de Castiel sur lui… Il était entrain de rendre l'ange impur juste à travers ses foutues fantasmes à deux balles.

Il se recroquevilla sur le canapé et posa ses deux coudes sur ses cuisses, sa bière en suspension entre elles. Oh merde, depuis quand rêvait il de Cas de cette façon ? C'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

" _Il est peut-être temps que j'aille trouver de la compagnie moi !_ " Il se leva à ses paroles en déposant la bouteille et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bunker en attrapant sa veste en cuir. Ce soir, il allait prendre son pied entre les cuisses d'une belle femme et rien ne pourra l'arrêter, pas mêmes ses pensées.

* * *

Il se réveilla difficilement, enfila un jean et se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine du bunker pour y avaler un cachet d'aspirine.

" _Foutu mal de crâne !_ "

Il s'asseye maladroitement sur une chaise et posa sa tête dans ses mains. Au moins, ne regrettait il pas la veille seulement la migraine du matin. Il avait bu, un peu trop à priori mais mon dieu, ça valait le coup de sortir. Il avait partagé une nuit torride avec une belle espagnol au cheveux auburn qui sentait le soleil, une vraie tigresse dite en passant. Il sourit à ce souvenir et se servit une part de tarte. Puis, une fois finit, il se doucha et s'installa sur une table en ouvrant l'ordinateur de Sam. Même si il était en "vacances", il se permit de faire quelques recherches. On ne savait jamais. Peut-être qu'une chasse allait être obligatoire… Mais non, après une trentaines de minutes, il souffla, rien d'intéressant. Il pianota sur la barre d'adresse et tomba sur son site pornographique préféré avant de finalement fermer la fenêtre. Non, la nuit dernière avait suffit à satisfaire ses pulsions.

" _Star Wars ? Dr Sexy ? Le seigneur des anneaux ?_ "

Il souffla à nouveau, il n'avait pas envie de mater un film. De quoi avait il besoin, là, tout de suite ? Non, il n'avait pas besoin de Sa présence, il n'avait pas non plus besoin de se noyer dans Ses yeux, non, il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre le son rauque de Sa voix, absolument pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de Lui, non non non...

" _Oh et puis merde, juste le voir._ "

Il se força à se détendre, fermant l'ordinateur, et étira ses membres avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

" _Cas ?_ " Il n'entendit rien. " _Ouh Ouh, Cas, tu peux venir ?_ " Seul le silence du bunker lui répondit et il commença à perdre patience. " _Cas, tu veux bien montrer ta belle petite gueule d'ange, please ?_ "

" _Bonjour, Dean._ " Il sursauta, étonné de ne pas avoir entendu le bruit d'ailes mais il se reprit très vite et plissa les yeux.

" _Il était temps, j'perdais patience moi !_ " C'était fou à quel point il devenait exécrable pour cacher ses sentiments. Parce que là, il était juste incroyablement heureux de voir la tête de l'ange devant lui.

" _Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_ " Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté et observa Dean se lever.

" _Bah, j'voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, ça fait un moment que je t'ai pas vu._ " Dean regarda l'homme devant lui plisser les yeux. Il adorait voir ce tic chez lui, ça le rendait mignon… Mignon ? Sérieusement ? Non mais réveilles toi Dean. " _J'voulais te remercier aussi pour m'avoir guéri l'autre jour._ "

" _C'est normal, Dean. Tu étais dans un sale état… Je suis content que tu ais écouté mes conseils._ " Il s'était approché de son humain et avait posé avec tendresse sa main sur son épaule. Dean se noya dans ses iris et son corps frissonna en sentant sa main sur son corps, c'était agréable.

" _Tu veux manger un truc ou une bière ?_ " Mais quel idiot, les anges ne mangent ni boivent. Il fit un rapide calcul, pour quel raison Castiel voudrait rester avec lui ? Il n'était pas blessé, n'avait pas de chasse en vu, ni de questions… Vite, il voulait trouver un truc pour que son ange puisse rester près de lui.

" _Je veux bien une bière, oui._ " Dean le dévisagea mais s'exécuta en se dirigeant vers la cuisine suivit de Castiel qui observait le décor du bunker. Pour quel raison ? Dean n'en avait aucune idée surtout que Castiel connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche, était il mal à l'aise ? Le pouvait il seulement ? C'était un ange après tout. Dean ouvrit le frigo et lui tendit une bouteille avant de s'en prendre une pour lui.

" _Bon, comment ça se passe là haut ?_ " Il leva un doigt vers le ciel pour confirmer qu'il parlait du paradis.

" _Nous sommes toujours en plein conflit mais, c'est plus calme depuis quelques jours._ " Il claqua deux doigts et décapsula sa bière tandis que Dean se servait d'un briquet pour la sienne. " _Et toi, Dean ? Comment tu vas ?_ "

" _Bien._ " Il porta la bière à ses lèvres et but une gorgée. Que pouvait il dire ? Il avait son coeur qui battait vite, trop vite et ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers la bouche dessinée de l'ange. " _Que fais tu en ce moment alors si c'est calme ?_ " Il vit les joues de Castiel se teindre d'un léger voile rouge. Qu'avait il à cacher ? Et… Et c'était aussi la première fois qu'il voyait l'ange rougir, c'était encore plus craquant.

" _Je… Euh… Je me promènes un peu partout._ " Il baissa les yeux quand il croisa ceux de Dean. " _Tout sauf ici, bien sûr, ailleurs. Je me promènes ailleurs._ " Il but une longue rasade de sa bière, choquant le chasseur. D'accord, il n'y avait qu'un petit dosage d'alcool mais tout de même.

" _Tu es sûr que ça va, Cas ?_ " Dean était sincèrement inquiet.

" _Oui, Dean. Merci pour la bière. A… A bientôt !_ " Puis, il disparut laissant le chasseur seul dans la pièce.

Non, vraiment, Dean avait tout foiré. Lui qui voulait passer du temps avec Cas… Il avait quoi, passer quinze minutes à tout péter ? Et bah, quel record ! Il posa ses fesses sur le rebord du plan de travail et il se frotta le visage. Bon, le point positif, c'est qu'il n'avait fait aucune connerie envers Cas. Pas de gestes suspects, pas de regard attendri, pas de bêtises verbales. Okey… Mais jusqu'à quand ?

* * *

Deux jours, deux putains de jours qu'il était en vacances et surtout terriblement seul. Enfin, seul 47h et 45 minutes vu que Cas avait passé quinze minutes avec lui… Il pianota sur son téléphone et appela son frère. Il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix.

" _Dean ?_ "

" _Ouaip', salut Sammy !_ " Il se posa contre le mur du hall des chambres. " _Comment ça avance ?_ "

" _Encore une journée et je suis de retour, j'pense. Et toi ? Le vacancier ?_ "

" _Le vacancier a juste hâte que son chieur de frère soit de retour, tu sais. J'ai besoin de t'emmerder là !_ " Il entendit un rire tendre à travers le téléphone.

" _Bientôt. Tu as vu Castiel ?_ "

" _Quinze minutes. Il a pas le temps._ "

" _Tu lui as demandé au moins ?_ "

" _Demandé quoi ?_ " Il entendit un soupir de frustration sortir des lèvres de son petit frère.

" _Dean… Tu lui as demandé s'il voulait passer du temps avec toi ?_ "

" _Bah non, il est occupé à régler une guerre civile là haut, j'te signale. Et je viens de te dire qu'il a pas le temps !_ " Dean devenait impatient et un peu tendu, énervé aussi. " _Bref, assez parlé de Cas._ _Comment va Bobby ?_ "

" _Aussi en forme qu'un vieux tas d'os !_ " Dean entendit une plainte en fond sonore et un " _Tu sais c'qu'il te dit le vieux tas d'os !_ " qu'y rendit joyeux l'interlocuteur.

" _Je vois, oui ! Bon, à demain alors ?_ "

" _Plutôt après demain, Dean, en fait. Je t'appelle quand on a fini, okey ?_ " Il sentit une légère tension dans la voix de Sam mais il finit par hocher la tête avant de se rendre compte que son frère ne pouvait le voir.

" _Okey Sammy. Bye !_ "

Il raccrocha et s'installa dans sa chambre pour contempler quelques photos, devenu soudainement nostalgique.

Après une quinzaine de minutes de contemplation, il posa la dernière photo et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se prendre une bière. Plus que deux jours et il reprendra son train train de combat avec son adorable petit frère. Il reprendrait son rôle de protecteur et de chasseur. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il décapsulait sa bière. Oui, dans deux jours tout redeviendra normal. Il évitera de penser à Castiel, s'éloignera de lui le plus possible pour refouler tous ses sentiments gnangnan, ses sentiments à l'eau de rose et son envie bestial de le déshabiller, de vouloir le posséder. Oh ça oui, avec son frère a ses côtés, il saura se contenir. Un bruit d'ailes lui remit les idées en place. Mon dieu, deux jours à tenir, à bien se tenir. Il pouvait le faire.

" _Hey, Cas !_ " Il ne se retourna pas. Hors de questions qu'il croise le regard océan de son partenaire, il le voyait suffisamment dans ses songes, pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

" _Bonjour, Dean._ "

Et sa voix rauque… Ça aussi, il allait l'oublier ou, du moins, éviter d'avoir des frissons quand il l'entendait. Deux jours. Il sentit le trench de Cas se mouver dans la salle et il se permit un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule. L'ange parcourait la cuisine et observait les conserves installés sur les différentes armoires.

" _Cas ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_ " Il tourna son visage et entreprit de parcourir le frigo de ses yeux. Bon, il était vide de toutes traces de vie, il faudra au moins qu'il ajoute quelques photos.

" _Non, Dean. Sam m'a dit que tu voulais me demander quelque chose alors je suis là._ "

Dean se retourna entièrement pour dévisager Castiel qui plissait ses yeux dans sa direction. Dean hésitait entre remercier son frère - parce que merde que oui, il voulait passer du temps avec cet ange - ou le frapper à coup de pelle - parce que non, fuck, il venait de se donner des nouvelles directives à ne surtout pas franchir. Surtout pas avec un homme, cet homme. " _Ah bon ? Tu l'as vu ?_ "

Castiel s'approcha du chasseur, les bras toujours ballants. " _Oui, il y a une dizaine de minutes, il m'a prié, je suis venu en pensant à une urgence._ "

Dean ne fut pas étonné, Sam était intelligent et il savait comment tourner chaque scène à son avantage. Il souffla. Bon, et puis quoi ? Il voulait que Cas soit à ses côtés, autour d'un film, une pizza et une bière. Juste pour ça, rien d'autre. " _Ce n'est pas urgent, Cas._ "

L'ange ne répondit pas et pencha la tête de côté, intimant à Dean de continuer.

" _Enfin, j'veux dire... Ce que Sam voulait dire... Enfin, j'm'emmerdes grave dans ce bunker et si tu as rien de prévu, bien sûr, bah, j'pensais que tu pouvais passer un peu de temps avec moi, la soirée quoi !_ " Il se massa la nuque, un peu mal à l'aise. Maintenant qu'il était lancé autant continuer. " _Si ça te dit, j'veux pas te forcer, hein ?_ "

Un sourire tendre faisant fondre le chasseur se dessina sur les - magnifiques et charnues - lèvres de Castiel. " _J'aime passer du temps avec toi, Dean. Alors oui, avec plaisir !_ " Il l'observa, Dean se détendit, heureux. " _Et que veux tu faire ?_ "

Oh Dean en avait pleins des idées, comme se jeter sur ses lèvres, le déshabiller, lui apprendre à aimer, à désirer, à jouir dans ses bras… Non, un film, UN FILM ! " _On peut se mater un film, ça te dit ?_ "

Castiel sourit, ses yeux reflétant un bonheur enfantin. " _Tout ce que tu veux, Dean, du moment que je passe ce temps avec toi, tout me va._ " Dean rougit.

Mon dieu, il le savait pourtant que Castiel disait tout d'une façon simpliste, sans jeu de mot mais, oh la vache, Dean aimait entendre ce genre de choses dans sa bouche. Est ce que Castiel se rendait compte de ses paroles ? Dean savait que non, son innocence faisait son charme et rien que pour ça, Dean se refusait de le débaucher dans la luxure. Il se l'interdisait. Il lui sourit après avoir reprit ses esprits.

" _Okey Cas, je prépare la pizza, des bières et on se pose devant le seigneur des anneaux, tu vas adorer ce film !_ " L'intéressé hocha la tête, simplement content d'être en compagnie de son humain.

* * *

Le film s'arrêta mettant en scène le générique de fin. Dean toussa espérant que Castiel cesse de visionner la télévision. Ce dernier porta son attention sur Dean en plissant les yeux.

" _Dean, le film n'est pas fini._ " Il reporta son attention sur l'écran, se concentrant sur le défilement des noms.

" _Cas, t'es pas sérieux là ? C'est juste la description des producteurs, acteurs et tout du film, c'est pas important._ " Il se pencha pour prendre une nouvelle bière qu'il ouvrit d'une simple pression de la main.

" _Bien sûr que si, c'est important. Te rends tu compte du travail fourni ? C'est impressionnant !_ " L'ange était concentré, penché sur le canapé pour ne louper aucun nom, ses jambes pliés sur l'assise tel un enfant curieux.

" _Ok, Cas, ok !_ " Dean se mit à rire. Un vrai rire, joyeux et sincère. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus autant ri.

" _Dean, ce n'est pas drôle._ "

" _Désolé, Cas… C'est juste… Rien, je t'assure. Regarde la suite._ " Castiel le dévisageait légèrement blessé avant de reporter à nouveau son regard sur le générique. Dean hoquetait seulement essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Il ne voulait surtout pas froisser le "bébé en trench-coat".

Puis, enfin, le générique prit fin à son tour laissant seulement l'écran teinté de noir. Dean l'éteignit en buvant une longue gorgée de sa bière. " _Alors Cas, verdict ?_ "

" _J'aime beaucoup, Dean. Cependant, je ne comprends pas la fin, la bague va t'elle être détruite ?_ " Il se retourna vers le chasseur attendant patiemment la réponse.

" _C'est une trilogie, Cas. Il y a deux autres films qui continue l'histoire._ "

" _D'accord. Peux tu la mettre ?_ "

Dean resta un instant interdit. " _Que je mette quoi ?_ "

" _Et bien, la suite, Dean. Je veux connaître toute l'histoire._ "

Dean souffla, mais à quoi pensait il ? Pourquoi est ce que ses pensées s'égaraient autant du droit chemin. " _Il est tard, Cas, je suis fatigué._ " Il se leva pour étendre ses muscles endoloris par sa position.

" _Mais je ne suis pas fatigué, moi._ " Dean jeta un coup d'oeil vers son partenaire et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. Castiel avait une moue boudeuse et ses bras étaient repliés sur son torse.

" _Cas, Cas, Cas… Serais-tu impatient ?_ "

L'homme en question le dévisagea et remit ses idées en place en se levant. " _Pardon, Dean._ " Il épousseta son manteau avant de reprendre le plus joyeusement possible. " _Les hobbits sont une espèce vraiment gentille, la meilleure qu'il m'a été donné de voir. Pourrais je les rencontrer, Dean ?_ "

Dean fronça les sourcils, Castiel faisait il de l'humour ? " _Euh… Cas, c'est un film, ça n'existe pas les hobbits._ "

L'ange plissa les yeux et s'approcha de Dean en levant le menton dans sa direction, à quelques centimètres de son visage. " _Es tu sûr ? Il existe pourtant des films de vampires et ces créatures parcourent notre monde._ "

Dean n'était plus du tout concentré sur la conversation, non, il ne fixait que les lèvres devant lui. " _C'est… pas pareil._ " Il voulait juste goûter cette bouche gercée, avait elle le goût du soleil ou du miel ? Juste lèvres contre lèvres, une seule fois.

" _Oh bon, d'accord. Pouvons nous voir la suite demain ?_ "

Dean s'était approché. Dangereusement. Castiel ne semblait pas dérangé, le chasseur venait tout de même de rentrer dans son espace vital et pourtant, l'ange ne bougeait pas. Dean sentait son taux hormonal montait en flèche. " _Demain, si tu veux._ "

" _Génial !_ " Dean s'en alla pour tendre le bras vers les joues de l'ange, toujours focalisé sur ses lèvres charnues, mais sa main fouetta l'air. Castiel venait de disparaître.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, reprenant conscience de ses actes. " _Oh putain, oh putain, j'allais l'embrasser ! Oh putain de merde !_ " Il se prit la tête entre ses mains, un air totalement contrarié sur son visage. " _Merde, merde, merde ! Mais, putain, qu'est ce qui m'arrive, nom d'un chien ?_ "

* * *

Dean se réveilla encore plus fatigué que la veille. Il avait rêvé d'ailes, de pupilles bleus océans, de larges muscles et d'une pâleur à couper le souffle. Bref, il avait rêvé de l'emplumé de service. Il s'habilla à la va-vite et se traîna en baillant vers la cuisine. Il se servit un petit déjeuner rapide et alla s'avachir dans le canapé. Il repensa à la veille, à la soirée avec Castiel et son coeur se mit à battre frénétiquement. Une sonnerie de téléphone le fit sursauter et il décrocha sans vérifier l'émetteur.

" _Allô ?_ "

" _Dean ? C'est Sam, tu vas bien ? Tu as une petite voix…_ " Il sentit de l'inquiétude dans la voix de son frère.

" _Euh… Ouais, ça va. Et toi ?_ " Il prit la bière qu'il n'avait pas terminé la veille et en but une gorgée.

" _Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air… Bizarre._ "

Il grogna. Bizarre ? Il avait juste craqué pour son meilleur ami, avait seulement rêvé de l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour même donc ouais, il était bizarre, vraiment bizarre… Encore plus, maintenant qu'il y pensait parce que, fuck, il bandait là. Il bandait au téléphone avec son frère en pensant à son ange. Son ange ? Oh bon sang, il était temps qu'il se soigne. " _J'ai mal dormi, c'est tout._ "

Sa réponse ne parut pas le satisfaire. " _Qu'est ce que tu as ? C'est à cause de la soirée d'hier avec Castiel ?_ "

Nom d'une biquette, Dean essayait justement de pas y penser. " _Putain, Sammy, tu m'emmerdes._ "

" _Oh !_ " Bon, okey, il venait de se faire griller par son petit frère curieux… Et c'est sûr, il n'allait pas le laisser tranquille avant d'avoir une réponse convenable. " _Dean ? Qu'est ce que Cas a encore fait ?_ "

L'intéressé souffla. D'accord, Cas avait tendance à tout foutre en l'air, à être le principal acteur des problèmes mais là, c'était le chasseur le soucis. Quoique, c'était de la faute de Castiel aussi, pourquoi fallait il qu'il soit aussi beau ? Il ne pouvait pas trouver un véhicule moche, vieux, gros ou boutonneux ? Non, l'ange avait choisi un homme musclé, fin, des cheveux en pagaille qui laissait imaginer une belle partie de jambes en l'air et il avait les plus beaux yeux de toute la planète. Ouais, en fait, c'était Castiel le vrai problème. " _Dean ?_ "

" _Rien, t'en fais pas. Il est juste un problème que je dois résoudre._ "

" _Hein ?_ "

" _T'inquiètes, je gères. Tu rentres quand, face de pet ?_ " Dean avait hâte qu'il rentre.. Oh oui, vraiment hâte.

" _Face de pet toi même ! Demain. Je me repose chez Bobby ce soir et je rentre dans la matinée, ça te va ?_ "

" _Ouaip', ça marche._ "

" _Ok ! A demain, frérot._ "

Dean n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Sam avait déjà raccroché. Il balança son téléphone vers le fauteuil adjacent avant de se positionner confortablement dans le canapé.

" _Je suis un problème que tu dois résoudre, Dean ?_ "

Le destinataire sursauta renversant sa bière sur son torse. " _Putain !_ " Il ramassa la bouteille pour la déposer sur la table basse et regarda les dégâts. Son tee-shirt AC/DC était envahi de liquide. Il souffla en se levant pour l'enlever et se tourna vers son interlocuteur. " _Depuis quand t'es là ?_ " Il venait d'hausser le ton, agressif.

Castiel était immobile derrière le fauteuil et il l'observait d'une façon très désagréable, des éclairs semblaient traverser ses pupilles. " _Je suis un problème ?_ "

Le ton sec et déterminé de l'ange rendit Dean beaucoup plus calme. Il savait qu'un ange énervé, un Castiel énervé plutôt, c'était pas beau à voir, pas beau du tout. " _Non, c'est pas… Je voulais pas… Merde, j'm'excuse, Okey ?_ "

" _TU T'EXCUSES PARCE QUE JE SUIS UN PROBLÈME ?_ " Castiel avait les yeux dilatés, les sourcils froncés et le regard noir ténèbres. " _Je réponds toujours à tes prières, je te soignes à chaque fois._ " Il venait de s'approcher, le doigt fixé dans la direction de son humain. " _Je t'aides quand tu en as besoin et . . . ! Et MAINTENANT, JE SUIS UN PROBLEME QUE TU DOIS RÉSOUDRE ?_ "

Dean reculait à mesure que l'ange furax avançait. " _C'est pas c'que je voulais dire, Cas..._ " Sa voix était parti decrescendo, un brin coupable.

Castiel se calma d'un coup et plissa les yeux penchant son visage sur le côté. " _Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire dans ce cas ?_ "

Que pouvait bien répondre Dean ? Que Le problème était qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser ? De goûter sa chair ? De lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille juste pour entendre ses gémissements ? De lui lécher ses petits bouts roses pour l'entendre soupirer de plaisir ? Qu'il mourrait d'envie de déhancher son bassin pour sentir son érection se coller au sien ? Qu'il voulait que Cas jouisse pour lui ?... Non, décidément, ce n'était sans doute pas les meilleurs réponses. " _Cas… Je… Je sais pas ce que je voulais dire._ "

L'intéressé poussa Dean contre le mur et lui bloqua le torse avec son bras, son nez se situant à quelques millimètres de celui de l'autre. Leurs souffles s'emmêlaient, Dean devenait rouge. " _Je ne comprends pas, Dean. Nous avons pourtant passé une bonne soirée hier, non ? Est-ce que je me trompe ? Es tu en colère parce que j'ai oublié de te dire au revoir ou bonne nuit ? Ou parce que j'ai été trop insistant pour ce soir ? Ais je dit quelque chose qu'il -_ "

Les lèvres de Dean se posèrent sur celles de Castiel, coupant net son monologue. Ce fut un baiser doux, tendre, un peu gauche et timide. Ses deux mains posés sur les joues de l'ange. Ce dernier n'y répondit pas mais il ne le repoussa pas non plus. Dean y mit fin bien avant que Castiel ne réagisse.

" _Pardon Cas, c'est juste..._ " Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son partenaire, sa peau se teinta entièrement de rouge. " _Ou..Oublie ça, je sais pas ce qu'y m'a pris, je… Oh ça alors, ça doit être la bière, hein ?! Genre, Dean qui embrasse un mec ? Ahaha, on aura tout vu, hein ?! Hein, Ca…_ "

Il fut coupé par la bouche de Castiel qui venait littéralement de se jeter sur la sienne. Le baiser n'avait plus rien de timide, il était impatient, sauvage. Au bout de quelques secondes, Dean fut obligé de le repousser. " _Cas… J'ai besoin… Faut que je respire quand même._ " Puis, dès que sa phrase fut évacuée, l'ange l'embrassa à nouveau et, cette fois-ci, Dean força le passage entre ses lèvres pour y glisser sa langue vers la sienne. Elles se dressaient, se cherchaient, s'enlaçaient, s'éloignaient, se retrouvaient, se goûtaient. Ils s'essoufflaient l'un comme l'autre à en perdre haleine. Puis, Dean changea leur position, prenant entièrement le contrôle sur la situation.

Il s'éloigna de cette bouche tentatrice pour reprendre son souffle et il se mit à embrasser, mordiller, lécher son menton jusqu'à son oreille, s'arrêtant sur le lobe quelques secondes. Castiel gémissait, son corps frissonnant. " _De...Dean…_ " Il ressentait tout, son corps en demandant plus, il était perdu dans un flot de sensations jusqu'ici totalement inconnu.

" _Mmmm… ?_ " Oh Dean, lui, il se sentait invincible, hors d'état de nuire, dans un monde parallèle. Tout était bon, Castiel était bon, son odeur, la douceur de sa peau, c'était tellement mieux que dans ses rêves. Oui, ses songes paraissaient fades finalement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains ou, du moins, il ne semblait pas avoir assez de ses deux mains. Mais il allait faire avec, il n'avait pas le choix et il devait prendre son mal en patience. Oh oui, parce que, là, il avait une gaule d'enfer et il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir avant d'avoir déshabiller entièrement l'homme de ses fantasmes… Pas à ce rythme.

" _Dean… Je… J'ai mal._ " Castiel ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il avait mal au ventre comme si des millions d'abeilles le butinaient, il sentait ses jambes devenir légère, il avait le coeur qui semblait vouloir se décrocher de la poitrine mais, surtout, il gonflait entre ses jambes et ça, c'était vraiment douloureux.

Dean ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir réellement entendu. Il continua d'investir son corps de baisers, profitant de la soumission de l'ange pour enlever ce trench qui cachait ses formes. Puis, il étira la chemise de Castiel en dégrafant sans mal les quelques boutons avant de caresser la peau découverte. " _Cas…_ " Il ne reconnaissait pas sa propre voix, trop rauque, trop mâle, trop différente de d'habitude.

" _Deaaaaan…_ " Castiel aussi était loin de reconnaître le son de sa voix. Était ce à cause de la douleur de son entre-jambe ? Il fallait que ça cesse, il souffrait. Pourtant, les décharges électriques dans son corps le rendait heureux, était ce possible de ressentir en même temps douleur et joie ? Était ce, ça, le sexe entre humains ? Il dégagea Dean de ses deux mains avec une force incroyable. Dean se retrouva projeté à quelques mètres, son dos percutant le sol. " _Dean !_ " Il se jeta sur son amant qui tentait de se relever quelque peu sonné.

" _Cas ? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?_ " La douleur du choc n'avait en rien diminué l'afflux de sang dans son pénis, au contraire, il lui semblait même que ça avait accéléré son taux d'hormones. Il était masochiste ? Avec Castiel, il pouvait tout faire, tout être.

" _Excuse moi, Dean ! J'ai affreusement mal mais… Je ne voulais pas… Je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ma force._ " L'ange s'était agenouillé devant le chasseur et il lui caressait les cheveux.

" _J'ai remarqué…_ " Dean profita de sa position pour l'allonger et se retrouver au dessus de lui. " _Tu as mal… là ?_ " Il posa la paume de sa main vers l'objet tant convoité à travers le jean noir. La réaction de l'ange ne se fit pas attendre.

Castiel se tendit sous la caresse et hocha la tête rapidement. " _Ou..Oui Dean._ "

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de ce dernier et il prit la main de Cas pour la poser sur son anatomie. " _Moi aussi, j'ai mal là._ "

Étrangement, aucun des deux ne fût le moins gêné par ce manque de pudeur. A vrai dire, ils avaient largement dépassé les limites d'être simplement "ami". Castiel plissa les yeux tout en frissonnant, la largeur dans sa paume le rendait toute chose sans qu'il n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit. " _Est ce normal ?_ "

Dean ne s'arrêta pas de sourire. " _Laisse moi faire, Cas. Concentre toi simplement sur tes sensations, okey ?_ " Il embrassa l'homme de ses rêves avant de murmurer. " _Tu me fais confiance, hein ?_ "

" _Oui, Dean. Entièrement._ " La machine était lancée. Dean se jeta sur son torse, passant ses lèvres, sa langue sur chaque infime partie de peau découverte. Il n'oublia rien, s'arrêtant plus longuement sur les deux petits bouts roses tendres tendus. Castiel gémissait à chaque coup de langue, à chaque coup de dents. " _J'ai encore… Plus mal, Dean._ " Il se sentait étrange, il aimait sentir cette langue sur son torse surtout au niveau des mamelons mais le gonflement entre ses cuisses le rendait étroit et le tissu lui déchirait la peau.

Dean sut que Castiel n'était pas comblé, c'était sa première fois tout de même… Un ange ! Il allait dépuceler un ange du seigneur ! Sauf que, là, à l'instant, il s'en fichait royalement. Il enleva la ceinture de son partenaire, dégrafa le bouton, descendit la fermeture et se débattit pour enlever tous les tissus qui entravait le bonheur de son amant. Lorsqu'il le vit, seulement vêtu de sa cravate et de sa chemise encerclant seulement ses avants bras, il se figea. Il était beau, magnifique et il semblait même à Dean qu'il… brillait. Sa grâce ?

" _Dean ?_ " Castiel était perdu. Il voyait le désir ardent dans les yeux de son humain mais son immobilité le déstabilisait. Dean était il déçu ? Après tout, c'était un homme… Peut-être que Dean était entrain de regretter ses gestes. " _Tu… Tu regrettes ?_ "

" _Quoi ?_ " Dean se reprit, revenant à la réalité. " _Bien sûr que non. Je… Tu es tellement beau et… Tu sembles briller…_ " Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Cas, à vrai dire, ils auraient tout le temps de discuter après, non ? Il l'embrassa à nouveau tout en baladant une de ses mains sur ce corps. Puis, il bougea instinctivement son bassin sur celui de Cas qui se mit à gémir plus fort.

" _Deaaaan..._ " Il frotta son membre sur le jean du chasseur, reprenant le même geste que lui. Ca avait été délicieux, il en voulait encore. " _Encore…_ "

" _Comme… ça ?_ " Dean se déhancha à nouveau, plus fortement.

" _Ou..Oui, en..encore, Dean._ " Castiel n'avait plus le contrôle sur son corps, son dos se cambra, son bassin se mouvait, ses ongles griffaient le sol.

Dean continua ses mouvements de frottement, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapide. Ils gémissaient à l'unisson. Puis, dans un nouveau mouvement de bassin, Castiel se mit à jouir entre leurs ventres, sa semence s'étalant sur son nombril. Dean vint aussi, la scène qui se déroula devant lui suffit à le faire jouir à son tour. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Bon, ça avait été rapide mais les sensations avaient été tellement forte alors que, merde, il était encore habillé de son jean et de son boxer… Une première !

" _Dean ?... J'ai..euh.. C'est quoi ?_ " L'intéressé ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir Castiel penchait sur son ventre, le doigt dans sa semence, un air des plus concentré sur le visage. Dean sourit avant de se lever pour prendre son tee-shirt qu'il avait laissé sur le canapé et d'essuyer le ventre de son partenaire.

" _C'est du sperme, Cas. Une réaction totalement humaine qui exprime le plaisir que tu viens d'avoir._ " Il jeta le vêtement à coté de lui et s'installa sur ses fesses près de l'autre homme.

" _Oh ! Et toi ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? Tu as encore ton pantalon…_ " Castiel avait encore les joues rougies par l'effort ou peut-être était ce de la gêne.

" _Je peux te jurer que si… même avec un pantalon._ " Il agrippa la cravate et joua avec le tissu entre ses doigts. " _Mais la prochaine fois, toi et moi, nous serons nus.. L'un comme l'autre._ "

Dean surprit les yeux pétillants de Castiel. " _Il y aura donc une prochaine fois._ " Cette phrase remit les idées en place au chasseur. Venait il de proposer une nouvelle partie de jambe en l'air avec l'ange ? Assurément. Était ce censé ? Sans doute pas, non. Mais comment le rejeter ? Il avait un visage tellement attendrissant et sensuel… surtout sensuel… Mon dieu, Dean devenait à nouveau étroit dans son jean. Il se leva maladroitement, il devait prendre des distances, maintenant. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se prendre une bière et manger un morceau. Principalement pour éviter le regard amoureux que l'ange lui envoyait.

Il décapsula une bouteille après avoir avalé un bout de tarte et but une longue gorgée, un air embarrassé sur le visage. Il venait de faire goûter le plaisir charnel à un emplumé… Ce devait être le pire crime du paradis, non ? Et si, à cause de lui, Cas perdait sa grâce ? Il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il venait de faire une erreur, une erreur délicieuse, certes, mais une erreur quand même.

" _Dean ?_ "

" _Pardon, Cas._ " Il se retourna vivement, prenant conscience de tous ses actes. Il devait l'éloigner de lui. Dean avait l'habitude de souffrir, d'être malheureux mais pas Cas, pas son ange. Lui, il méritait d'être heureux, de virevolter dans l'air, d'être libre. Dean n'avait pas à choisir pour lui, Cas n'avait pas à sacrifier son statut pour un simple béguin. Putain, Dean venait de le rendre sale, impur face à son père, Dieu… Comment avait il pu descendre aussi bas ? Comment avait il pu laisser ses sentiments le trahir, lui, l'ange le plus dévoué ? " _Barres toi ! Dégage !_ "

La haine que dégagea le chasseur perturba l'ange. Ce dernier s'immobilisa à l'entrée de la cuisine, incrédule. Dean le rejetait. Encore.

" _VA T'EN !_ " Dean balança ses mains sur la table face à lui et jeta tous les objets présents vers le sol. " _DÉGAGE DE MA PUTAIN DE VUE !_ " Il prit un plat en verre qui traînait sur le plan de travail et le lança vers son amant qui l'évita sans difficulté. Le bruit du verre brisé le rendit encore plus fou. " _JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR, CONNARD D'ANGE !_ "

Voir le regard vide et triste de son partenaire le rendit encore plus furieux, contre lui-même, et il continua à jeter tout ce qu'il trouvait à portée de main jusqu'à ce que Castiel finisse par disparaître. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un moment, observant les dégâts. Puis, il se laisse basculer sur le sol, ses mains se posant sur son visage, des larmes dévalant ses joues. " _Je me hais !_ " Il laissa quelques soubresauts sortirent de sa gorge. " _Je me hais de t'avoir fait ça._ " Il se balançait d'avant en arrière. " _Je ne te mérites pas… Je suis tellement désolé…_ " Il se mit à crier, à déverser toute sa haine, sa honte, sa colère avant de se laisser glisser à même le sol, dans une position foetale. " _Pardonne moi… Pour tout._ " Le sommeil le gagna, ses forces l'avaient quitté. Cas l'avait quitté.

* * *

Dean se réveilla à cause d'un mouvement, d'un geste maladroit autour de son ventre. Il respira difficilement, l'air entrant dans ses poumons le faisait suffoquer. Au bout d'un moment, lorsque son souffle devint régulier, il se concentra sur sa position, sur son environnement. Il était sur du carrelage froid, la cuisine se rappela t'il, ses muscles étaient endoloris, douloureux mais il ne changea pas sa position pour autant, non, il était concentré sur une respiration. Pas la sienne, une respiration saccadée, un souffle irrégulier qui lui chatouillait la nuque. Puis, il sentit un corps contre son dos et un bras qui lui entourait le ventre, qui le serrait. Il n'osa pas bouger, son cerveau en ébullition réfléchissant à la hâte. L'odeur… L'odeur de miel. Cas… " _Cas… ?_ " Il hoqueta. Depuis combien de temps était il allongé, là ?

" _Arrête, Dean. Arrête de m'éloigner de toi à chaque fois._ " Il resserra son étreinte, coupant un instant la respiration du chasseur. " _Arrête de vouloir me protéger. Je ne suis plus un enfant, Dean._ " Il se colla plus étroitement contre son dos. " _Arrête de repousser les gens dès que tu ressens des sentiments. Laisse nous décider, de faire nos propres choix._ " Il posa ses lèvres sur la nuque de son amant. " _Laisse moi faire mes propres choix, laisse moi t'aimer, Dean._ " Il embrassa tendrement son cou. " _Tu mérites mon amour, Dean._ " Il continua de l'embrasser, toujours chastement, l'épaule, sa clavicule, ses omoplates.

" _Cas…_ " La voix de Dean se brisa. " _Non, Cas._ " Il laissa un nouveau hoquet traverser sa bouche. " _Je viens de te salir… Qui suis je alors ? Je suis…_ " Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ravaler une larme. " _Je suis un monstre, Cas._ "

" _Tu devrais cesser de te rabaisser et de te rendre compte de ta vrai valeur. Tu as la plus belle âme que j'ai rencontré, Dean. Tu es bon, aimant, protecteur envers ton frère, envers le monde. Tu n'hésites pas à sacrifier ta vie pour les hommes._ " Castiel continua ses baisers, laissant de légers frissons sur le corps à chaque passage. " _Tu es courageux, drôle, tu n'as peur de rien. Tu combats le mal, le dresse. Tu t'occupes du bonheur des autres, laissant le tien de côté. Il est temps que tu penses à toi, Dean._ " Il stoppa tout mouvement et obligea Dean à se positionner sur le dos pour pouvoir noyer ses yeux dans ceux émeraudes. " _Dean… C'est moi qui ne te mérites pas. Tu es sans doute trop bon pour moi, je n'ai fait que vous rendre chaque tâche plus difficile et… tu ne m'en as jamais porté rigueur._ "

Dean se contracta et laissa une larme s'échapper d'entre ses cils. " _Arrête, Cas. Ne fais pas ça._ "

" _Je t'aime, Dean… Enfin, je crois que c'est de l'amour._ " Il posa sa paume sur la joue de son protégé et caressa sa pommette du bout des doigts. " _Ton âme m'a ébloui en enfer et elle m'éblouit encore. Ton âme brille, Dean._ "

" _Cas, j'ai pas envie d'entendre ça._ "

" _Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir ou te faire du mal. Je te dis ce que je penses, tu mérites d'entendre tes louanges. Tu es un être spécial et mon rôle n'est pas seulement de te protéger, Dean, mais de te rendre heureux aussi._ " Il laissa le silence envahir l'espace. Oui, Castiel l'aimait, il en était certain à présent. Lorsque Dean s'était déchaîné quelques heures avant, il s'était simplement rendu invisible aux yeux de l'humain, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le quitter. Pas après ce qu'il venait de vivre, de découvrir grâce à lui. " _Ne me rejette pas, s'il te plaît. Laisse moi rester à tes côtés, à t'aimer, le temps d'une nuit, d'une journée, d'un mois, d'un an, d'une vie, peu importe le temps. Laisse moi simplement entrer dans ton coeur._ "

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son humain. " _Tu y es déjà entrer, Cas, depuis longtemps._ " Une main se posa délicatement sur la joue de l'ange et Dean se pencha pour embrasser tendrement les lèvres de son ange. " _Seulement… Que vas tu devenir ? N'est ce pas un péché que de se laisser aller à la luxure ?_ "

Cas répondit à son baiser, sa main se détachant du visage de Dean pour se poser sur ses pectoraux en de fines caresses. " _Non, Dean. Dieu n'est qu'amour et n'est ce pas lui qui a créé cet acte ? Père l'a créé en sachant pertinemment le désir que cela provoquait alors pourquoi serait ce un péché ?_ "

" _C'est un péché, pourtant, la luxure…_ " Dean murmurait, se laissant simplement aller au caresse de son ange.

" _C'est un péché quand l'acte est dénué d'amour mais si les deux êtres s'aiment, Dean, crois tu que Dieu les puniraient ?_ " Ses doigts parcouraient ses abdos, dessinant de fins cercles.

" _Je...ne sais pas._ " Son souffle devenait irrégulier, son sang affluait autour de son membre, le serrant plus étroitement autour du tissu.

" _Moi, je pense que Père accepte, que l'union de deux êtres est un acte d'amour. Parce que c'est ça, Dean, non ? Si tu me fais l'amour, c'est parce que tu m'aimes ?_ " Il stoppa ses mouvements, laissant simplement sa main reposer sur le torse de son partenaire. Dean l'aimait, n'est ce pas ? Sinon, il ne se serait pas fait souffrir aussi inutilement ? Dean lui avait dit qu'il était entrer dans son coeur, c'était forcément de l'amour, non ?

Ce dernier observait l'ange accoudé à côté de lui. Est ce que Dean pouvait avouer qu'il ressentait de l'amour pour Cas ? N'était ce pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire sur le fait que Cas était entrer dans son coeur ? Et puis, le fait qu'il préfère s'éloigner de lui quitte à être malheureux pour le protéger, n'était ce pas une forme d'amour ? D'accord, cela faisait des semaines qu'il rêvait de faire l'amour à Castiel mais de là à le traduire par ce sentiment ? En fait, oui. Quand Castiel était à ses côtés, il avait des papillons dans le ventre, il recherchait la compagnie de l'ange silencieusement, évitant que Sam ne lise dans ses pensées, il pensait à lui, souvent. Il pensa à son comportement envers cet homme. Il ne l'avait jamais remercié, pas parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, non, simplement pour montrer que c'était un homme fier, un homme viril. Complètement stupide, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

" _Oui, Cas, je crois… je crois que je t'aime._ " Venait il d'avouer haut et fort ses sentiments ? Lui qui n'hésitait pas à fuir dès qu'on lui demandait de s'ouvrir, d'ouvrir son coeur. Pourtant, là, il n'avait pas hésité à se dévoiler, de toute façon, il n'avait jamais hésité à se dévoiler devant l'ange. Plus depuis longtemps.

Castiel resta un instant interdit. Puis, il se jeta sur les lèvres de Dean, impatient, amoureux, heureux. Ils se perdirent dans leurs sentiments, oubliant le sol froid, la dureté du carrelage, la faible luminosité de la pièce. Ils oublièrent l'heure, l'époque, le mal, le bien. Ils oublièrent Sam, Bobby, Kévin, Jo, Ellen, Lisa, Ash. Ils oublièrent leurs rôles, leurs missions. Ils ne se concentraient que sur leurs bouches, leurs langues, leurs mains, leurs corps. Ils avaient chauds, froids, ils étaient en sueur, frissonnant. Ils se noyaient, se brûlaient, se respiraient, se goûtaient, se touchaient, se léchaient, se mordaient. Ils s'aimaient.

Castiel claqua deux de ses doigts et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre. " _Apprends moi, Dean. Je veux t'aimer de la plus belle des façons._ "

Dean l'allongea tendrement, collant leurs bassins, leurs érections l'un contre l'autre. Il mordilla l'os de sa mâchoire, son coude posé près de son visage, une main s'agrippant dans les cheveux bruns désordonnés, l'autre épousant parfaitement les courbes de son épaule. Il lécha son lobe et Castiel gémit, ses deux mains posés sur le dos musclé de son partenaire.

" _Aime moi à ta façon, Dean._ " Ce dernier descendait ses lèvres sur son cou, mordillant sa pomme d'Adam. Puis, il descendit encore, vers les pectoraux, faisant tournoyer son nez autour des deux bouts roses avant d'en prendre un entre ses lèvres et de le sucer, de le mordre, de le lécher pour finir par l'embrasser et satisfaire le deuxième. Castiel gémissait de plus en plus vite, perdu dans un flux de sentiments. Il n'avait plus aucune douleur, seulement un manque. " _Je t'aime, Dean._ "

Le chasseur continua son exploration, pas gêné le moins du monde sur les courbes de ce corps totalement masculin. Il caressa de sa langue la ligne droite jusqu'au nombril pour l'insérer à l'intérieur, le goûtant. Puis, il embrassa ses hanches, le haut des cuisses, le genoux, massant son tendon d'achille d'une main avant de remonter à nouveau son visage.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux, se demandant quand avait il pu les fermer, avant de les refermer à nouveau, envahi par les caresses de Dean. Ses paumes étaient posés sur le sol, totalement inertes, son corps remplis de décharges électriques. Son bassin se mouvait sans qu'il ne le contrôle volontairement. Son corps réclamait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'y le surpassait, qu'il n'était pas sûr de connaître. Lui qui pensait tout savoir sur ce corps, il se rendit compte qu'il était totalement perdu, ignorant.

Dean embrassa du bout des lèvres l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Les soupirs d'extase sortant de la bouche de Castiel, l'excitait au plus haut point, son membre devenant aussi dur que du béton. Il ne réfléchit pas à deux secondes et lécha de bas en haut la hampe de l'ange qui réagit par un soubresaut.

" _Deaaaan…_ " Le son de sa voix s'éteigna quand il sentit les deux lèvres de son partenaire se resserrait autour de son sexe. Voilà ce que son corps réclamait. Les picotements sur son membre se percutèrent dans tout son système nerveux. Il ouvrit la bouche sans émettre un seul son, c'était tellement bon, comment avait il pu passer à côté de ça pendant des années ? Son phallus s'agitait involontairement, l'étroitesse de la bouche de son partenaire et ses coups de langues n'arrangeait rien à son mouvement. Comme par automatisme, les deux mains de l'ange s'accrochèrent aux cheveux de Dean et ils suivaient ses allers retours. Puis, alors que son corps semblait sur le point d'exploser, Dean entama des gestes plus rapides, le prenant plus profondément, plus étroitement au grand plaisir de son partenaire qui gémissait sans plus aucune retenue. Son corps se tendit, son dos se cambra. " _Deaaaan…_ " Il sentit une main lui malaxait ses deux testicules et, dans un dernier mouvement de langues, il se mit à crier de plaisir évacuant son désir dans la bouche de son protégé. Il se laissa retomber lourdement contre le sol alors que Dean essuyait sa chair de sa langue.

Dean avala, pas le moins dérouté par la substance. Castiel sentait bon, était bon, même délicieux et… sa semence n'était pas différente, au contraire, un brin salé au goût de miel. Il se passa la langue autour de ses lèvres en se déplaçant vers le visage de l'ange. " _Alors, Cas, ma façon de t'aimer te paraît satisfaisante ?_ "

Castiel était immobile sur le sol, récupérant difficilement, son souffle se bloquait mais il était heureux, se sentait vivant et calme. Libre. " _Aime moi encore._ " Il embrassa son humain, se goûtant par la même occasion. " _Aime moi demain, après demain._ " Il lécha la lèvre supérieur de l'homme avant d'échanger sa position, prenant place sur lui. " _Aime moi toute ta vie, Dean._ " Il entreprit les mêmes gestes que son partenaire, commençant par embrasser et mordiller le visage. " _Aime moi de cette façon pour toujours._ " Puis, il s'attaqua au torse musclé et ses bouts de chairs. " _Et je t'aimerais tout autant._ " Ensuite, il descendit de la même manière que Dean auparavant, satisfait d'entendre des soupirs traverser les lèvres de son amant. " _Pour toujours._ " Enfin, il engloutit la chair ferme et dur de son conjoint dans sa bouche, le goûtant à son tour.

Ok, Dean était à mille lieux de cette cuisine, dans un univers de feux d'artifices, d'étoiles filantes. Tout semblait fade à présent, la tarte, la bière, les hamburgers, le rock… Oh ça, oui, rien n'était comparable à la bouche de Cas, à sa langue. Rien, les femmes paraissaient pâles, incompétentes… Mon dieu, Cas n'avait pourtant aucune expérience jusqu'ici, comment faisait il pour… Dean arrêta de penser et bougea son bassin, emmenant Cas à le prendre entièrement. Il bougea rapidement, ne contrôlant plus ses mouvements, Cas suivait, créant à son tour une nouvelle cadence, plus rapide, plus profonde. Dean jouit à son tour en gémissant tel un lion, se cambrant, ses coudes relevés sur le carrelage froid avant de retomber mollement sur ce dernier.

Ils mirent quelques minutes avant de reprendre leurs souffles. Puis, Cas se leva et claqua ses doigts. Ils furent à nouveau habillés et… propres. " _Cas ? Tu dois savoir qu'après une intense partie de jambes en l'air, la douche est agréable… La prochaine fois, évite de nous laver et habiller._ "

Le dénommé fit une moue boudeuse et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. " _Mais Dean, je n'ai pas besoin d'une douche, je suis un ange._ "

L'intéressé se redressa en douceur et frotta une de ses mains sur son visage. Il était fatigué… pas étonnant. " _Je sais, Cas, mais faire l'amour sous l'eau chaude, c'est… terriblement sexy._ "

Un sourire lumineux traversa la salle. Mon dieu, sa grâce était brillante, l'ange pétillait. " _Oh ! Je comprends, Dean. Nous pouvons toujours y aller !_ "

Dean sourit et posa ses mains sur les joues de son amant avant de déclarer d'une voix attendrissante. " _Impatient, va ! Sauf qu'il faut que tu gardes en tête que je suis un humain, okey ? J'ai besoin de sommeil, de manger, de boire et tout un tas de truc aussi chiant._ "

Castiel l'embrassa avant de rétorquer. " _D'accord, Dean, mais dès que tu iras mieux, je veux que tu m'apprennes sous la douche._ "

" _Okey… J'ai rendu un ange obsédé !_ "

* * *

Castiel était avachi sur Dean tel un noeud qui, lui-même, était allongé sur le canapé. Le deuxième volet de la saga "le seigneur des anneaux" venait de se terminer mais Dean ne dit rien, laissant Castiel admirer le générique de fin. Il en profita juste pour caresser quelques mèches entre ses doigts et y déposer quelques baisers. Et bien, si on lui avait dit, il y a quelques jours, qu'il serait en couple avec l'ange du jeudi, il aurait ri ou envoyé un coup de poing dans le nez de la personne. En couple ? Il venait de dire qu'il était en couple avec Cas ? Nom d'un chien, ça prenait une tournure vraiment inattendue…

Castiel souffla longuement lorsque le générique s'arrêta. " _Qu'est ce qu'y a Cas ?_ "

" _Je veux voir la suite._ " Il redressa légèrement son visage pour pouvoir planter ses yeux dans ceux de Dean, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

" _Plus tard, Cas. Les films sont super longs et… Il est déjà une heure du mat'._ " La lueur d'espoir disparue à ces mots mais il ne se renfrogna pas et retourna son attention vers l'écran noir. " _Et puis, j'ai d'autres idées là, maintenant._ "

" _Ah bon ? Tu veux faire quoi ?_ " Le ton lasse de Castiel le désespéra.

" _Wouah, quel engouement Cas !_ " Il força Castiel à le regarder en posant son pouce et son index sur son menton. " _Je sais pas comme… tout à l'heure._ " Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son amant, il leva les yeux au ciel avant de le fixer à nouveau. " _Sur le carrelage, Cas, tu piges ?_ "

Les yeux de Castiel se réveillèrent et il leva plus en avant son visage. " _Oh ! Tu veux dire faire l'amour, Dean ? Pourquoi ne le dis tu pas directement ?_ "

" _Euh… Bah...Okey, Cas, d'accord. Je veux faire… l'amour… Ca te va comme ça ?_ " Rouge pivoine. Depuis ses "vacances", il était passé par cette étape au moins cinq fois, quelle virilité !

Castiel se redressa et se mit à califourchon sur Dean. Il se baissa légèrement pour l'embrasser et posa une main sur son entrejambe. " _Cas… La chambre…_ " L'intéressé claqua deux doigts et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du chasseur. Ce dernier était allongé sur son matelas en dessous de l'ange qui claqua à nouveau ses doigts et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau nu. " _Cas… C'est bien aussi de se déshabiller avec nos mains._ "

" _Non, c'est beaucoup trop long._ " Castiel était devenu impatient, il avait simplement hâte de pouvoir à nouveau ressentir les émotions de la journée, dans les bras de son Dean. Il ne passa pas par quatre chemins, prenant avidement de sa bouche, le sexe gonflé de son partenaire.

" _Merde… Putain…_ " Bon d'accord, le chasseur n'avait pas un haut niveau de vocabulaire mais, bon sang, c'était à cause de l'ange aussi. Et puis, comment se faisait il qu'avec toutes ses expériences en matière de sexe, il se sentait totalement comme un adolescent ? Était ce parce que son partenaire était un ange ? C'est vrai que niveau sexe, c'était bien la première fois qu'il le faisait avec un homme ailé. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas venir aussi vite, pas maintenant, pas comme ça, non. Il voulait autre chose. " _Cas…_ " Il força ce dernier à lâcher sa verge pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de se donner du courage pour sortir ces quelques mots de sa bouche. " _J'aimerais… Je voudrais être en toi._ "

Bon, okey, ce que Dean avait oublié, c'était qu'il parlait à un homme, à un ange, totalement inexpérimenté en sexe comme en vocabulaire. " _En moi ? Que dois je comprendre, Dean ?_ " Cas s'était assis sur ses cuisses, la tête penché sur le côté en plissant vers son amant ses beaux yeux bleus.

" _Je… Je veux te posséder._ " Bizarrement, à ses mots, Dean ne rougit pas.

" _Comme avec un démon ?_ " Dean se mit à rire devant la franchise de son partenaire, un air concentré sur le visage, déchiffrant les mots que le chasseur venait d'employer.

" _Non, non, Cas… Non, non. Putain, non._ " Il reprit son sérieux en caressant la joue de son amant. " _Okey, Cas, je vais te guider, laisse moi faire._ "

Castiel hocha la tête et le chasseur prit les devants. Il retourna leur position en allongeant son ange délicatement sur le dos et entreprit des caresses sensuelles tout en l'embrassant avidement. Il n'allait pas reculer, certainement pas. Il tendit la main vers sa table de chevet et, après une longue recherche aveugle dans le tiroir, il sortit un tube qu'il posa à côté du visage de son protecteur. Ce dernier gémissait à chaque coup de langue de son partenaire, oubliant un instant ce que Dean avait voulu dire.

Le chasseur avait les yeux ardents, mélangés de désirs et de passions. Il ouvrit le tube et s'étala la crème sur ses doigts devant le regard curieux de l'ange, les sourcils froncés. " _Fais moi confiance, Cas._ " Il embrassa l'homme de ses rêves tout en positionnant un doigt vers l'entrée étroite. Il fit un cercle, préparant l'orifice à son invasion et y pénétra son index lentement en se concentrant sur les traits de Cas. Ce dernier se crispa légèrement en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. " _Ca va ?_ "

" _C'est un peu douloureux mais… ça va, Dean._ " Puis, Dean continua d'y insérer un deuxième puis un troisième tout en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire plus de mal que nécessaire. Lorsque les traits de son amant se détendirent, il les bougea adroitement, cherchant à atteindre la prostate qu'il trouva rapidement. Castiel hurla, déstabilisé. " _Deaaaan…_ "

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et entama de longs cercles pour le préparer pour la suite. Il l'embrassa langoureusement un bon moment avant d'enlever ses doigts et de s'étaler de la crème autour de sa verge tendue à son maximum. Puis, après un coup d'oeil vers les iris bleus, il positionna son bassin au dessus du sien et le pénétra lentement.

Au fur et à mesure que son membre entrait, Dean n'arrêta pas de l'embrasser. D'abord, pour lui faire le moins de mal possible et, ensuite, pour se concentrer sur autre chose que l'étroitesse de son partenaire… C'était incroyablement bon, trop bon. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il le prenait entièrement, il attendit un peu permettant à Cas de s'habituer à son intrusion. " _Je suis prêt, Dean._ "

Ce dernier se retira entièrement pour mieux revenir. Castiel se crispait encore mais très vite, il fut pris d'une déferlante de plaisirs. Dean augmentait la cadence quand il toucha, enfin, le point sensible de son partenaire. Les cris jouissifs de Cas emmena les siens à se déverser dans l'air. Le rythme était soutenu, arrachant l'un à l'autre des soupirs d'extase, leurs souffles étaient irréguliers, ils se complétaient, s'emboîtaient à la perfection tel un puzzle. Dean accéléra le plaisir de Cas en le masturbant de sa main droite et il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes avant que l'ange vienne déverser sa semence entre leurs ventres dans un dernier cri. Le chasseur ne mit pas longtemps avant de le rejoindre dans un dernier coup de bassin.

Dean se sépara de son amant pour se laisser tomber à côté de lui, transpirant de bonheur. Castiel se pencha vers lui, en sueur, et lui murmura une phrase mais Dean ne l'entendit pas, non. Pour la première fois, depuis des lustres, la fatigue l'avait submergé laissant place à ses plus beaux rêves.

* * *

Lorsque le chasseur reprit conscience, il remarqua qu'il était seul dans la chambre et entièrement nu. Les souvenirs de la veille refirent surface et un sourire heureux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Oui, il était heureux. Et il adorait ce sentiment de plénitude comme si, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, pas même les démons, le mal, Lucifer, rien. Il se sentait invincible.

Il sauta dans la douche pour se rafraîchir lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule. " _Tu m'as promis de m'apprendre sous la douche…_ " Dean sourit. Oui, il allait lui apprendre, il allait l'aimer n'importe où, n'importe quand. Il se retourna vivement, collant le dos de son ange contre la paroi et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. " _Oui, Cas… Une promesse est une promesse._ "

* * *

" _Non, Cas !_ " Dean agrippa la main de l'ange. " _Pas de claquement ou je n'sais quoi !_ " Il le lâcha pour prendre une serviette qu'il enroula autour de ses hanches. " _Laisse moi être humain._ "

Castiel le dévisagea en plissant les yeux avant de répondre. " _D'accord, Dean. Puis je en avoir une aussi ?_ " Dean lui en tendit une et, en se souvenant des gestes de son partenaire, il l'enroula à son tour autour des hanches. " _C'est vrai que cette tenue te va à ravir._ "

" _A ravir ? Tu déconnes ? Je suis méga trop sexy, plutôt !_ " Dean ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau pour s'engouffrer dans le hall.

" _C'est vrai, même si je te préfère dans ton plus simple appareil._ " Castiel le suivait de près.

" _Que veux tu, je suis l'idéal masculin de n'importe quel espèce !_ "

" _Peut être mais tu es le mien, plus personne n'a le droit de te toucher !_ "

" _Serais tu possessif, mon ange ?_ " Dean le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

" _Sinon, je me laisse toucher par d'autres personnes que toi…_ "

" _Certainement pas !_ "

Castiel se mit à sourire avant de pousser Dean contre le mur pour envahir son torse de sa langue. Dean réagit automatiquement en gémissant alors que ses doigts s'accrochaient aux cheveux bruns de son partenaire. Puis, Castiel agrippa énergiquement la serviette de Dean pour la jeter à ses pieds et prit le sexe à demi gonflé dans sa paume en de lents vas et vients.

" _Merde..._ " Dean et Cas tournèrent leurs visages vers la voix. " _J'AI RIEN VU !_ " Sam venait de disparaître du hall en courant.

Dean se pencha vers le sol pour s'enrouler à nouveau dans la serviette avant de débouler à la suite de son frère. " _SAM… SAMMY !_ " Il le retrouva dans la cuisine penché au dessus de l'évier. " _Pardon Sam… Je…_ "

Son frère se retourna vers lui en lui souriant. " _Tu vois, Dean, je me demandais quand allais tu te rendre compte de l'amour que te portait l'ange ? Je t'avoue que je suis heureux, hein ! Pour toi et Cas sauf que…_ " Il fit une grimace de dégoût. " _Je sais pas ce qu'y est le pire : t'entendre gémir ou voir ton… engin ! Tu te rends compte que je vais faire des cauchemars, moi maintenant !_ " Sam se pointa du doigt faussement déçu.

" _Tu savais ?_ " Dean était inerte.

" _Quoi ? De votre amour ? Tout le monde le sait, y'a que toi, le roi du déni à être passé à côté ! Même Bobby s'en est rendu compte et c'est pas le roi dans ce domaine !_ "

Dean ne bougeait pas. Tout le monde savait ? Et personne n'avait trouvé judicieux de le prévenir ? Il sentit Castiel se positionner à côté de lui. " _C'est une bonne chose, Dean. Personne ne te jugera._ "

Il hocha simplement la tête avant de murmurer, toujours déconcerté. " _O..Ok.. je… je vais m'habiller._ "

Castiel s'approcha du cadet, posa une main sur son épaule et l'observa avec sagesse. " _Sam… Je suis content que tu sois avec moi._ "

Le-dit Sam le dévisagea ouvertement, perdu. Dean souffla avant de rétorquer. " _Laisse tomber Sammy, Cas a regardé le seigneur des anneaux._ "

" _Oui._ " Cas sautilla vers Dean. " _Tu vois, Dean, moi aussi, je peux faire référence à des films !_ "

Dean noya ses yeux dans ceux de Castiel. Son côté enfantin et innocent le rendit encore plus amoureux de cet être. Qu'il l'eût cru ? Et pourtant, Dean savait. Il vivrait à ses côtés, dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que la faucheuse vienne sonner à sa porte mais d'ici là, il en profitera. Il goûta à nouveau ses belles lèvres charnues, s'enivrant de son odeur.

Oh ! La tarte venait de passer en deuxième position dans sa liste de "choses à ne jamais oublier en tant qu'humain", oui, il venait d'y ajouter un nouvel élément : le miel.

* * *

 **Bon, toujours navrée les amis mais j'aime quand ça part un peu en cacahuète mais cette fois, réconciliation sous la couette (MOUAH)**

 **Des reviews ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?**


End file.
